Breakdown
by FaithBlossom
Summary: Lemon story request for RikkuxTidusxLulu. After being accosted by Wakka and abandoned by Kimahri, Rikku joins Tidus and Lulu on the snowmobile journey to Macalania Temple. With Lulu in a mischievous mood, tensions increase with the breakdown of their machina, leading to all three guardians having some fun. ;) Rated MA for adult content. Please review and check out my other stories!
1. Chapter 1

**Breakdown**

Rikku clutched the handlebars tightly as muttered angrily to herself with increasing venom, her Al-Bhed dialect was punctuated with harsh consonants and came out as erratic as her turning of the machina was becoming. The words that Tidus did manage to make out were rambling swears and the odd mention of 'Wakka' or 'blue beast', and it didn't take a genius to guess what she was saying. After being berated by the yevonite blitzballer and abandoned by the Ronso guardian, Rikku had joined Tidus and Lulu on their snowmobile machina for the journey to Macalania Temple. The fuming Al-Bhed had taken control of the machine as Tidus sat behind, clutching her waist, followed by the black mage who perched side-saddled at the rear.

"I'm sorry about Wakka…" Tidus said as he attempted to ease the tension.

"He's an ass." Came the reply. "I mean what have I done? All the Al-Bhed want is to end the cycle of Sin!" Rikku stated as the machina took another sharp turn to match her tone.

"You mustn't take it to heart…" Lulu said after a considered response. "This has nothing to do with you."

Silence followed for a minute as Tidus sat uncomfortably in the middle, considering how tension had suddenly erupted between the group. He internally berated Kimhari for shooting off on his own after Yuna rather than letting Rikku get on with him. He thought about Wakka's reaction and turned to Lulu behind him…

"So why exactly does Wakka hate he Al-Bhed?"

The machina swerved again following his question as even Lulu had to grab hold of Tidus to keep on-board as Rikku's rage again got the better of her co-ordination. The raven-haired mage steadied herself and paused before replying;

"You must remember that Wakka's brother Chappu fell using a machina…"

Rikku again muttered something before calming slightly, she asked Lulu exactly what happened during the battle with Sin and listened with Tidus as her companion explained the failed operation to bring the Eternal Calm. As Lulu recounted, Rikku's driving steadied and slowed as her conscience eased the rage from earlier, bringing the machina out onto a large frozen lake.

"Oh Chappu…" Lulu whispered to herself quietly as Tidus barely caught it. Her hand reached around to sit on his thigh as she drifted into what he presumed was some distant memory. He looked down to see her fingers stretch and claw at his leg as they inched ever closer inwards…He shuffled slightly in his position with mild concern, he was well aware of his similarities to Lulu's former lover, having seen a photo of Chappu at Wakka's hut. Tidus had caught Lulu's fire-red irises staring through him at times with a burning intensity on occasion and knew there was plenty of unresolved tension burning inside of her…

As Rikku slowly piloted the machina across the frozen lake, Lulu's silence continued as did the movement of her hand. Her palm stroked across Tidus's lap in a massaging circle as he tried to focus on anything but his hardening manhood. He reached a hand back to the mage's legs but it was swatted away before reaching its mark…he sat idly as her fingers rolled over the growing bulge in his shorts and down beneath his groin, the tips coaxing at his undercarriage as she brought her grasp back over to his shaft. She began to pump him slowly through the material of his shorts. He let out a stifled gasp as the friction made him grow and he coughed to cover his desire, hoping that Rikku would remain oblivious to what was going on behind her. The stalwart mage continued to silently toy with her prey as he sat helpless to her desire, watching and feeling the increased pressure that was building beneath her grasp.

As Lulu's attention increased with speed, so too did Tidus' grip around Rikku's waist, and Al-Bhed girl shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Behind them both, Lulu smiled noticing the effect of her actions, and slowly brought her other hand around to Tidus as she began to unbutton his shorts. He quietly begged to himself that the mage was not planning what he knew she was as he felt each individual button ping apart to her long pale fingers…He tried to look behind at his antagoniser but snapped back forwards as she gripped him tightly. As the final button loosened, Lulu opened the way to her goal as the frozen air of Macalania sent a shiver through Tidus' body. Lulu toyed for a moment, holding his shorts open with one hand as the other slowly inched towards his exposed erection, he felt her body behind him push closer as she leant her head over to the left side of his neck…

The machina skidded to a thunderous halt as the three of them froze in place. Rikku kicked the break down on the skis before glancing back over the side of her shoulder;

"Tidus…do you mind?" she said accusingly.

Tidus' perception widened as he recalled the moment before the stoppage…Lulu's lips had reached over to his ear and a flick of her tongue coincided with the ice cold touch of her fingers as they had reached inside of his shorts, the shock of both had made him lurch forward and move his grip on the unwitting Al-Bhed girl from her hips to her chest…where they now resided. He released her immediately and looked down to his cover his exposed manhood as Lulu smirked behind him, the young man quickly pushed the fly on his shorts back over as he raced through his mind for an excuse;

"I'm really sorry Rikku, I almost slipped off…I didn't mean to…" he stuttered.

"Well I think you've left some marks on my hips too!" She countered curtly. "Mind loosening your grip a little?" she demanded while Lulu chuckled.

Tidus nodded behind as Rikku, thumped the breaks off and revved the machina's engine once more, which spluttered and stalled. With a huff she again revved and the power as it failed to start.

"Now what?" she said as she checked the dials in front of her. "It was working a second ago."

"Perhaps it the aggressive way that you have been handling it…" Lulu probed with unsympathetic bluntness as Tidus rapidly fastened his shorts.

"Well it's not the only thing that's been handled aggressively out here" Rikku replied with ire. "Right I had better take a look at it, everybody get off, it looks like we're not going anywhere for a while…"

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The party disembarked the machina and surveyed the environment around them, the lake was vast and the ice beneath them was as thick as far as they could see down. Lulu shuffled to one side without giving Tidus a second glance as she looked upon the towers of Macalania Temple on the horizon. Tidus himself had just about covered his modesty as he propped himself against the back of the machine as Rikku squatted down on the ice to examine the engine.

"Anything I can do to help?" He said, desperately trying to hide the prominent bulge that was silhouetted in his shorts.

"Just give me a minute…, see if you can give it another start for me so I can see if it's injecting fuel." The Al-Bhed replied as she scrutinised the inner workings of her mount.

Tidus complied and moved next to his fellow guardian and leant over the saddle to start the engine, he glanced at Lulu who seemed to be lost in reflection examining her surroundings. His thoughts spiralled as he wondered where the mage got off on teasing him and his shorts tightened as he relived the moments before the breakdown. He twisted the handlebars twice to the unsympathetic silence of the machina.

"Nothing's happening." He said down to Rikku, who was now lay under the engine.

"What do you mean nothing's happening? Turn the ignition, twist the handles." She said while tinkering with a fuselage.

"I am, there's nothing." Tidus replied.

The Al-Bhed girl again muttered something in her native tongue before sliding back out from underneath. "Do I have to do everything myself?" She said as she moved to one knee and turned to face Tidus.

Her head turned to level with the young man's belt and Rikku paused as she noticed the prominent erection pushing the fabric of his shorts ever outwards. Tidus let go of the handle and stood straight, he looked down and noticed the young girl examining his manhood silently;

"Tidus…are you hard?" She whispered with refrained excitement.

"Look Rikku…I can expain…its just…" He replied before being cut off.

"Its ok…I feel the same!" She said with reassuring glee, much to his shock. "Wow I really turn you on don't I!?" She continued as she glanced over to Lulu before reaching up to touch his prominence.

"Huh? Wha…" Tidus stifled, desperately searching for some explanation.

Rikku looked up at him and raised a finger to her smiling lips as she tilted her head towards Lulu. The Al-Bhed girl stealthily unfastened Tidus' shorts and shimmied them down to his knees, with a mischievous grin she took him in her hand and opened her lips. The frozen air of the Macalania Lake was instantly offset by the heat that encompassed Tidus' manhood as Rikku took him deep inside her mouth. He watched as she stretched her lips around him and took a long, slow intake of him, sliding her tongue along his base. A hand pushed him against the machina where he leant as she again took him inside, he looked down to see her grin in between each release of his erection, followed by an eager breath to taste him again. He lifted his hands onto the top of his head as he tried to comprehend the situation, with each attempt to fathom his predicament came a surge of pleasure as Rikku's mouth accepted him once again. He prayed that Lulu wouldn't turn around as he saw Rikku's blonde hair bob in and out with increasing vigour below him.

Tidus lolled his head back to the crystal sky above the lake as his eyes slowly shut to the increasing pleasure that coursed through his nerves. Rikku was good…really good. He felt her tongue lubricate his shaft with each stroke and felt her fast pace contradict the depth of him she took each time. Where Lulu had used him for her own desire and at her own pace, Rikku was desperate to please. She set herself with a hand on his knee as the other reached up his top to his muscled torso, he risked a hand on the back of her head which was met with a quick pant of approval as she continued her vigorous pace. She released his member and slid her tongue along the base of his shaft with breathy desire as her lips suckled on his undercarriage, she took one side of him inside her mouth and pumped his slippery erection with her hand. He let out a dangerously loud gasp as he felt her long tongue flick back under his scrotum to the sensitive trail behind and opened his eyes sharply to check if Lulu had heard. Rikku looked up at him and grinned submissively as she again rolled her tongue over him before taking him fully into her once more. His grip tightened on her hair as he pushed her mouth ever further onto him, feeling the rhythm of his desire increasing with each intake.

The two continued as Tidus felt his pressure ebb towards the forefront of his mind, the pace that Rikku was going meant that he wouldn't last long, and he hoped for release before the black mage realised what was happening. However it seemed as though the Al-Bhed girl was unaware of the impact of her vigour as she released him and grinned upwards.

"Sorry, aren't I forgetting something? I need to give you what you wanted in the first place!" She said as she reached to the sides of her top and pulled it up over her head and onto the ice. Rikku undid her bikini top underneath and carelessly flung it over the machina as she looked back up with a wry smile.

"Better?" She quizzed.

Tidus looked down at the pert and rounded breasts that Rikku had released, her nipples erect to the frozen air. He stifled a swear as he simply nodded to her approving smile and motioned for her to continue her attention by placing his hand on her bare shoulder. The young girl complied and again pleasure racked through his body, he closed his eyes and waited for his release…

"Well…this is certainly interesting." Came a condescending voice from behind.

Tidus and Rikku turned sharply in shock to the source of the words as they guiltily met the flame-gaze of the black mage, who stood arms-folded with a stoic expression. They froze in place as she strode towards them…

**End of Chapter 2**


End file.
